I Don't Want To Think About You
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a princess, who believes in marrying for love. So when she hears she's betrothed to some prince she's never met, she's furious. And he isn't exactly thrilled either... SyaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo Full summary inside, R&R.
1. Introduction to Sakura Kinomoto

**A/N:** Well I decided to start this story on May 21st at exactly 9:32pm— yeah, I'm descriptive... anyways, basically, my internet was down— I had a chapter of Secrets Can Be Deadly to upload and my computer didn't work. Although I finally got it uploaded— anyways, this is another Card Captor Sakura story. However the other one is a spy story— this is a "medieval" time era— as in Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses. And you guessed it— Sakura and Syaoran are a prince and a princess. Betrothed. I thought it be a nice change for me, even in my previous CCS stories that I deleted. Anyways, I'm not going to upload this when the chapter is done— I'll wait until there's like, five chapters done. And then I'll upload them all. That way I can take a bit of a break from this story if necessary. Right now I'm taking a break from my Grand Theft Autumn story and focusing on my other ones since I've got a case of Writers block with GTA. Not good— but that won't happen for this story, so that's good. Anyways, don't forget to review, let me know what you think of my latest story! Oh and by the way, Kero is now officially reincarnated as a Siberian husky dog instead of a teddy bear— Sakura's dog, but he doesn't talk or anything. He's just there to listen. And yes this is yet another story with a song title for its name... its easier for me, because titles are what I find hardest. And besides that, music is my life— next to writing, of course— and I can't have one without the other— which is why I write songs and the music to them. Because I can't have one without the other. R & R.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. I wish it was, but it isn't.

**Full Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a princess, your regular seventeen year old princess. Her mother was murdered by her uncle who was in turn killed by an evil wizard. That evil wizard was then in turn captured by Fujitaka Kinomoto's knights and executed by the executioner. Syaoran Li is your regular prince, hounded by his four sisters to get settled down as they have. Yet what truly surprises him is how his mother never seems to care whether he gets married or not. This is almost unsettling for Syaoran, because its something his mother should be interested. Then, the unfortunate news makes Syaoran admit to himself that he should have known better. What unfortunate news? That he will be a guest at another castle— the castle of Princess Sakura Kinomoto. And the reason for this sudden visit? Their betrothal. The problem? They both hate each other.

**I Don't Want To Think About You**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Introduction to Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura Kinomoto had never really cared for being a princess. After all, it meant she couldn't do a lot of the things that princes could do— ride a horse properly, for example. Go out into the woods on her own, without caring who she comes across. Princes could take care of themselves, but princesses were basically considered to be handicapped and unable to do half of the things princes "could" do.

Instead, Sakura was forced to pretend to be thoroughly excited by things a princess should do. Like practicing riding a horse sidesaddle. _Knitting_. Sakura found it all very boring, but she was forced to pretend otherwise. After all, her father had always said, nobody would want to marry a princess who enjoyed things that weren't exactly ladylike. Anyone who did want to marry an unladylike princess wouldn't be nobility. Sakura had once argued that she didn't want to get married. Now that she was seventeen, the argument didn't work.

"Regardless of whether you want to be married or not, Sakura, you must! You are seventeen years of age and I will not have any daughter of mine not get married to a good prince." the King, Fujitaka and also Sakura's dad, replied sternly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only daughter, dad. Can I leave now?" she asked.

"No! Firstly, you must always call me father. It is much more—"

"Boring." Sakura filled in. Fujitaka glared.

"The word I was going for was appropriate. This is exactly what I mean, Sakura. You are a princess— you might try acting like one for a change. Dismissed," he added. Sakura stood up gratefully. Her father held up his hand. "I mean it, Sakura. This isn't the end of this discussion." Sakura nodded to show that she understood and left the throne room. _Why is it, _Sakura wondered, _that I'm forced to be a princess? I was born into it; it wasn't as if I chose to be. Sometimes... sometimes I just wish I could be common. A peasant, my father would call them. Well, so be it. My dream is to be a commoner— and it's a dream I'll never achieve._ Sakura sighed and walked out to the garden her mother had once maintained. Now paid gardeners kept it the way it was. It was a beautiful garden, but it just wasn't the same. She saw Kero lying down under the cool shade of a cherry tree and decided to sit down next to him. She patted his head gently, thinking. Her father had said it wasn't the end of the discussion— when would the discussion ever end? _When I'm married to some prince twenty years older than me,_ Sakura thought bitterly. _Is it so wrong for me to want to be in love with the man I marry, regardless of whether he is a commoner or nobility? _**Only in a perfect world,** the second voice in her head interrupted. **And the world you live in is far from perfect.**_ I know— I mean, there's wars all over the world between kingdoms because one greedy king decided that one kingdom wasn't enough. And— oh my god I just actually tried to have a conversation with myself! I'm going insane— its all this being cooped up at this stupid castle!_ Sakura's head was whirling... would she ever be free of this prison she seemed to be in? Sure, she lived a good life— after all, she was rich and had people look after her. She always had something to eat, she was always warm and she could bathe ten times a day if she wished it. That was definitely more luxury than many had... but she didn't have her freedom. She longed to jump in a rain puddle, while it was raining. Get her stockings soaked if need be, she didn't care! But no. That was not "ladylike" and therefore just wouldn't do.

"You don't have to worry about none of that, do you Kero?" Sakura asked, scratching the dog behind his ears. He didn't say anything— of course he didn't, Sakura scolded herself. He's a dog, not a human. _So why do I always come to him when I have something on my mind?_ Sakura wondered. **Because, **the second voice in her head countered, **no matter what you say, he can't interrupt and tell you he doesn't want to hear it. Or that you're a big, fat, stupid idiot. **_Oh shut it!_ Sakura shouted back in her head. She didn't even care if it seemed as though she were talking to herself— all she cared about was that she shut that stupid voice in her head— **have it your way, then.** The voice interrupted. Sakura stood up, frustrated. Her sudden movement startled Kero who had been quite relaxed before.

"Sorry, boy," she whispered. Sakura looked around— there was nobody there. Now would be the perfect time to climb her tree. Amongst its leaves, she could hide away forever from all her problems, being a princess, being ladylike— well, maybe she couldn't _really _hide forever. But she could try. Sakura jumped up and grabbed a branch, swinging herself onto it. She heard voices that nearly made her fall out of the tree, but she held on tightly to the branch to stop herself.

"Did you hear?" one of the guards asked. They were obviously not really working, and Sakura knew that it was her duty to report them to her father. But would she? Hell no! They were the only ones who ever told her anything around here, even if it was inadvertently.

"Hear what?" the other guard responded. Sakura saw the first guard looking around suspiciously, as if sure that someone was listening. Well, if that's what he thought, he was most definitely right. Someone _was_ listening— but not around them. Directly above.

"About the princess!" the other guard replied in an excited whisper. This was what made Sakura almost fall out of the tree. "Her father's finally done it. He said he would, and he has."

"Done what?" the second guard asked. Sakura leaned forward— yes, done what?

"Well, you see, the princess is quite unusual— she's had her fair share of respectable noble suitors around here, but she's ignored every single one of them. Her father was tired of it and always told the princess she had to stop being so picky. After all, she's a princess, and she's seventeen— there's no time to be picky! So, he's finally done it. The king has finally gotten her..." the guard looked around again and whispered, so quietly, that Sakura had to really strain her ears to listen. _"Betrothed."_ he whispered. Sakura's head shot straight up. Betrothed? Her, in an arranged marriage to some conceited prince she had never met before in her life? _Not good..._ Sakura thought to herself. _Not good at all..._

—

"Why do I have to be the one to tell her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because you're her best friend," Fujitaka told her. "And if I tell her, I'll have to listen to her tell me how she doesn't need to be betrothed. How she doesn't want to be betrothed! I know everything she'll say, exactly how she'll say it. And I'm sparing myself the hassle, and her the time." Fujitaka waved his hand at Tomoyo to show that she was dismissed, but Tomoyo didn't leave.

"With all do respect, I really think it's a bad idea for me to tell her. All I'll have to say is "Sakura, I need to talk to you," and she'll know its something bad!" Fujitaka smiled.

"Nonsense. How could she possibly know? And besides that, it's not bad. Its brilliant— something I should have done long ago," Fujitaka added sternly. Tomoyo looked at the ground, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, it is good for her, sir. But I mean to her, it's the worst thing that could ever possibly happen."

"Well with her that always means its what's best for her, even if she doesn't know it." Tomoyo nodded and bowed before leaving. Clearly, she would always be the one stuck telling Sakura the bad news. And this time was no exception. Tomoyo began looking for Sakura, checking her room, the dining room, everywhere. But there was just no sign of her anywhere. Finally, Tomoyo decided to look out in the garden. Lately, Sakura had been spending a lot of her time out there.

—

Sakura caught a falling cherry blossom with her hand and closed her hand around it, sighing. Betrothed? How could her father do this to her? How DARE he do this to her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. _Yeah, that sounds like my dad alright... _Sakura thought to herself. She saw Tomoyo walking towards her and forced a smile. _Why do I have the feeling that I'm about to be told that I'm betrothed... _Sakura thought. _Oh, I know. Maybe its because my dad's too terrified to tell me myself, as usual. Maybe its because it's always Tomoyo, and maybe I can tell its now that I'll "find out" because Tomoyo looks terrified out of her mind._ Sakura waved to Tomoyo and stood up, heading towards her.

"It's okay, Tomo." Sakura replied before Tomoyo had a chance to open her mouth. "I already know... I overheard it being spread about through the staff." Sakura sighed. "I guess I knew it was coming. What surprises me is I have nothing to say to my father about it— not a single word. You know why, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo seemed shocked to be suddenly asked to respond, and she shrugged.

"No, Sakura, I don't. Why don't you have anything to say to your father? If you ask me," Tomoyo added, "it doesn't make sense. I'd be furious if I were you," Sakura laughed.

"But you are betrothed, Tomoyo— and you're not furious about it at all," Sakura added. Tomoyo flushed.

"I said _if I were you,_" Tomoyo explained. "I'm a completely different story. It's just that's how you'd usually react. And as for my own betrothal," Tomoyo continued, "that's a little different. My parents had me meet several princes, converse with them, actually get to know them. And then I had the final say as to who was my betrothed. You... well, you just got some prince on random and you don't know anything about him. He could be a serial killer," Tomoyo added. Sakura laughed and put her arm around Tomoyo.

"Just like you to look on the bright side of things, Tomo," Sakura replied shaking her head. "Honestly, you're a right bundle of sunshine aren't you?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Well, he could be. Or he could be dashing and handsome," Tomoyo teased.

"Yeah, and so thick-headed that he needs servants to hold his head up so it doesn't squash the life out of him," Sakura added darkly.

"Well now who's the bundle of sunshine?" Tomoyo asked.

"I suppose when it comes down to it, we're both pessimists. I'm just... a more optimistic pessimist." Sakura added.

"That makes no sense whatsoever. An optimist looks on the bright side— a pessimist is the exact opposite. How can you be an optimistic pessimist?" Tomoyo asked.

"Exactly." Sakura replied, running on ahead. Tomoyo shook her head, confused.

"Sometimes, Sakura, you just don't make sense." Tomoyo shouted at her. Sakura turned around, running backwards and smiling.

"Exactly!"

**A/N:** Well a little shorter than I had intended, definitely, but there wasn't much else I wanted to do to introduce Sakura as the title of this chapter states. So, I decided what the heck, I'll end it there. You guys shouldn't complain— after all, you'll have another chapter with it since I won't get this story posted until Friday or so on this weekend, so I'll have some chapters lined up. Well, that's if I decide to start this story this weekend (it's the 23rd now)... I have a Final Fantasy VIII story I'm going to be working on at school which is why it will have updates throughout the week. So... I might wait a bit before I get this story out there. But hey, that's okay— you won't even know it exists until it's up, and by then I'll have hopefully five chapters to go with it. Well, three for sure. I might work on my other stories instead afterwards. Well, don't forget to review, whenever I do get this story up.


	2. Introducing Prince Syaoran Li

**A/N:** Well just finished working on the last chapter and now I'm starting this one— I'll work on this all night, well most of the night, since I have to study for a Science test. Technically I had that test today, but I missed all of last week because I was sick, SOO... I get to do the test tomorrow since I only found out about it today. So, feel lucky and grateful— I chose writing another chapter of this story for you guys, even though at the moment I don't know how you like it, over studying for a test that I have in a class I'm currently failing (47 last I checked, so it might be a passing mark by now. We've done a fair bit since then... yeah, I know, but I hate my teacher. She's boring— that's why I didn't get like 100 in English, because my teacher is boring so I didn't listen when he read to us. I got like 80 something... still good, considering its Academic aka hardest level... BOOYAKA!). Anyways, I don't know Syaoran's sisters names since I've never done a story that they were in so for now I won't mention them. Maybe tomorrow I'll look it up. Anyways, R & R.

**Disclaimer:** Again, CCS isn't mine. Deal with it.

**I Don't Want To Think About You**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Introducing Prince Syaoran Li

Syaoran Li was tired of all the princesses he was forced to endure the company of. They were all the same, at least in his opinion. All they cared about was themselves, and when they weren't too caught up in themselves, they were caught up talking about their parents. They were greedy and insufferable snobs, but Syaoran dealt with it. He had, at first, acted kind but brief towards them. When they still kept coming back, he decided to hell with it and acted like the rudest, most obnoxious guy he could possibly be. It seemed to work, for the most part. Over time he really noticed his success— there were no longer princesses knocking on his door, asking him to ask them to marry him. He had clearly scared them all away. All except one, apparently, because Syaoran learned that he was in fact going to be guest at the Kinomoto castle.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. For the past while, his mother had said nothing to him about his social state. He talked to nobody but his cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he certainly talked to no female other than his cousin Meiling, his mother and his four sisters. But he should have known— he was to inherit this castle, take over it once he was married. He had always hoped he wouldn't have to, or that maybe he'd be allowed to rule on his own, alongside no one. He had been foolish to hope that.

"Because you are to meet King Fujitaka's daughter, Sakura. She's your age and—" Yelan paused a moment, seeing how Syaoran's face had already begun to be distorted with anger. "Your future queen." Yelan began to walk away, but Syaoran reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You can't do this to me," he told her. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I-I... I'll become a priest!" he decided finally. "They can't get married. At least, not all of them. For certain religions—"

"Fine, become a priest. Let me know how it works for you. Let's see, you'll never be allowed to have a girlfriend or anything, so if you do find the girl for you you'll never be able to be with her. At least now, you've got yourself some extra time to find her, right?" Yelan replied. Syaoran glared at her. He hated her! Well... maybe he didn't hate her. Hate was a strong word— he greatly disliked her at this very moment for what she was doing to him. There, that worked.

"But... I... I can't get betrothed!" he told her angrily. "I mean, I... they're all the same," Syaoran replied finally. "Every last one of them. They act like such idiots—"

"Imagine what they think of you," a voice called from the hallway. Eriol entered the room, smirking. Syaoran glared at him.

"Now's not the time, Hiiragizawa." he growled. Yelan's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, and Eriol will be accompanying you," she added. "I daresay you'll be more comfortable there, and I'm quite sure Eriol will enjoy it more as well." she added, her eyes still twinkling. Eriol looked at her, confused.

"Go where, Aunt Yelan? And why will I enjoy it more there as well?" Eriol asked.

"To the Kinomoto castle, Syaoran is going there to meet his..."

"_Betrothed,"_ Syaoran muttered angrily. Eriol looked at him, amused.

"Sakura?" Eriol laughed. "Good luck with that, she'll never take you." Eriol added. Syaoran glared at him.

"You know her then?"

"Yeah, she's the best friend of Tomoyo..." Eriol trailed off and looked away. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You're a disgrace, you know that?" Syaoran told him. "And I couldn't be happier that she'll never take me, because I don't want a thing to do with her... in any way, shape, or form." Syaoran told him. Yelan's eyes twinkled even more and Syaoran glared at her. "Oh, do you believe otherwise?" Syaoran asked angrily. Yelan just laughed and walked over to the window.

"Someday, my son, you will realize that I've done this for you. And someday you'll see I did the right thing. Wait until you meet her, have a chance to get to know her. Then, tell me you don't want a thing to do with her. Do you think I would agree to a betrothal if she was like all those princesses you seem to hate so much?" Yelan asked. Syaoran looked up, confused and was about to interrupt when Yelan held her hand up. "She'll keep you entertained, at least, while your forced to stay there." Yelan began to walk out, but Syaoran stepped forward.

"Just how long will we be there?" he asked. Yelan turned around, but she didn't answer. _Doesn't she know?_ Syaoran wondered. _I want to know how long I have to be stuck with this stuck-up princess. I'll bring a slate and chalk and count down the days I'm there,_ he promised himself. That would work well... although he had a feeling Eriol would enjoy it there much more than he would. Pssht... stupid Eriol. _He just had to fall in love with this princess— who knew he was such an idiot. He fell for one of them... their all clones in personality. They just look different. I don't care how easy on the eyes they are; nothing can make up for the air headed attitude they all share. And this "Sakura" isn't going to be any different._

"Pack your bags, boys..." Yelan replied finally. "You're going to Japan."

—

Meiling was sitting in her room, lying on the bed. She was quite bored and had nothing to do. Her martial arts lessons were already completed, and she didn't even have anything to do for her schooling lessons. Even if she did, she never would have. She stood up and walked over to her vanity, grabbing her brush and running it through the dark strands of her hair. Ruby eyes stared back at her in the mirror, and after many strokes Meiling put the brush down. Even that wasn't enjoyable. Not really, at least. She heard voices in the hall and was pleased to hear Syaoran. Ever since she had been little, she had dreamed of their marriage. It had once been brought up, when they were little, but Yelan had said she didn't believe in arranged marriages and would wait. _Oh well, _Meiling thought. _Auntie Yelan doesn't realize I always get what I want, even if it does require more work than what would have been necessary. I wonder what Syaoran's talking about?_ She wondered silently. She walked over to her door and opened it a crack before she heard Syaoran speak.

"She's mad!" he shouted. Who he was talking to, Meiling couldn't see. Did it really matter? Syaoran was there, and that was all that mattered. "I can't believe she thinks I'll go along with this. I'll play along, I'll go to this Kinomoto castle and I'll do my time. Then I'm out of there and straight back home where I belong." Meiling gasped. Kinomoto castle? What business did Syaoran have there? Whatever it was, Meiling could tell her dear Syaoran wasn't pleased about it— not one bit. There was a chuckle and Meiling immediately recognized it as belonging to Eriol. She had never really liked him... _wait... isn't his fiancée in the Kinomoto's kingdom? Damn him!_ Meiling shouted angrily in her head. _He's behind this, he has to be. When I find out why Syaoran has to go there, I swear to God I'll kill Eriol Hiragizawa!_ Meiling peered through the door and saw Syaoran lean against the wall, looking a little frustrated. "I refuse to do it, Eriol." Syaoran replied finally. Meiling listened harder, as though she believed her ears were somehow missing something, a vital piece of information that could help make this make sense. And then she had it. "I refuse to go through with this betrothal. I won't have it!" Syaoran shouted. He ran into his room and slammed the door. Not even Eriol could get permission to enter, and right now he knew better than to do so. Syaoran had a lot on his mind and needed to think it over. _Betrothed? BETROTHED?_ Meiling left her room, slamming the door shut. She had to find Yelan. She needed— no, she DEMANDED— to know what the hell had gotten in the old woman's head. Syaoran, betrothed? What happened to, "I'm sorry, I don't believe in arranged marriages— if it's meant to be, it will happen. If not, well..."? What happened to, "I don't think now is a good time to make that kind of decision. The children might not agree." Meiling... she agreed! She had been in love with Syaoran all of her life, and now some two faced obnoxious princess was going to move in on Syaoran. Well, this "princess" had better be ready for a fight... because Meiling wouldn't let go of Syaoran without one.

—

Syaoran looked at an old picture of his father, and sighed. His father would have made the same decision that his mother had, Syaoran knew that. After all, he wasn't stupid. He knew that it was, in the eyes of a King and Queen regarding their seventeen-year-old son, in his best interest that she did this. He even agreed with her silently that technically, he was supposed to be married. Soon. But an arranged marriage? At least Eriol had been given a choice, and he had mysteriously chosen Tomoyo even knowing she might not choose him. It had been a match making ceremony— if Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's betrothed, was such good friends with this Tomoyo, then why wasn't she already engaged to some prince? Why hadn't she gone there as well and got matched off? _Unless she's different. Eriol seems to think so..._ Syaoran silently argued. He shook his head. He hadn't even met the girl, and he was defending her in his own head. Great, just what he needed. No, he decided. He was determined, bloody DETERMINED to hate Sakura Kinomoto with every ounce of his being no matter how hard it may prove to be.

With that decision, Syaoran happily began to pack. Either way, he knew he had to go. Might as well make the best of it— and make Sakura Kinomoto wish she had never heard the name "Syaoran Li". But then again, who knew? Maybe she already was.

**A/N:** Well a little short again, but hey they are back to back. I just split it up into two chapters instead, no biggie. Anyways, don't forget to review. In the next chapter, the two will meet. I realize the story is a little slow here, that's why I want to get a few chapters out as opposed to just one at a time. That way, it will have some time to pick up and while you read two boring chapters you'll get, hopefully, one not-so-boring chapter out of the bargain. Hey, I can hope can't I? Anyways, I better go. I have a test to study for and its already almost eight— meaning I have an hour to study. Not that I'll use the whole hour— not likely, anyways. I'm easily distracted and may very well come back and try to start yet another chapter. Anyways, look for my other CCS story if you haven't already checked it out— it seems to be well liked by those who read it, so if you're into spy stories check it out. If not, well skip it. Anyways, don't forget— R & R.


	3. My Beloved or, not so Beloved

**A/N:** Well another chapter— told you I'd do at least three!— here for you. This week thus far hasn't worked out quite as planned— see, while I worked on this one offline for awhile, I was going to actually start a new story (Final Fantasy VIII) but thus far it isn't working. See, at my school, there's— six labs. One is in the library— almost always full by the time someone finishes eating their lunch. There's two labs near the library, almost always locked at lunch. Then there's one that doesn't open until 11:50— and I haven't gotten a chance to see it open yet this week. Finally there are two down in the tech-wing and one of them I can't go in, because –hehe– I'm supposed to spend a few lunches in there soon working on my computer poster for Communications (Computer animation, slideshows, posters and videos class). Then the other one, is locked and there's a window that you can see it from my class anyways, so... it hasn't worked out. Hopefully I'll get to it tomorrow. Anyways... here's the next chapter, just with all the other ones above. Hope you enjoy when I finally post this.

**Story Notice:** Well, as you know, in this story Eriol and Tomoyo have already met and fallen in love. After I complete a story, probably this one actually, I will start a "prequel" to this story and have it be entirely about them and how they met, etc etc. So I'll keep you posted on that, keep your eyes opened for it!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, CCS doesn't belong to me. Duh, it's a FANfiction.

**I Don't Want To Think About You**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Meeting My Beloved— Or, Not So Beloved

Sakura, after learning she had been betrothed, was furious at her father. What on earth had he been thinking? Was he really going insane? Sakura was perfectly capable of finding her own prince to marry— once she met him, that is. And once she decided she was ready for that. She knew the drill— her father would make her get to know this Prince Li, and then tell her she had no choice in the matter. That thought made Sakura snort— did she ever have a choice in the matter? _Never._ Sakura thought, glaring at the food in front of her. Her father chuckled but said nothing. Sakura looked up, and glared at him instead.

"It's not funny. I'm... I have a lot to say to you as to what I think about you right now. Unfortunately none of its appropriate to say as a "young lady" but I'm sure you can use your imagination." Sakura pushed her plate away. "Forget it, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." Sakura added, standing up. She had just about left the room when her father decided to speak.

"That excited, are we? That you've lost your appetite and you're going to bed early just so tomorrow will come faster? I have to tell you there's no need to go to bed— they'll be here tonight. You're welcome to stay awake until then. Although I'd normally disapprove, I've already arranged for a light meal to be served in Nade— your mothers..." Fujitaka sighed. "In the garden." Sakura turned on her heel and glared at him.

"Excited? You have the symptoms right but the reasons are way off. I lost my appetite because I'm disgusted, with you and at the thought of meeting this prince. I'm going to bed because I figure, they'll only be here for so long. Maybe I can sleep most of the time, and not be around them. I'll do like a bear does and hibernate— only instead of until winter, I'll hibernate until this prince is gone. I'll marry him..." she added, causing her father to look up in surprise. "When hell freezes over!" Sakura shouted. Then, something her father had said clicked in. _They? THEY? Who else is coming?_

"That will be _enough, _Sakura. Hell freezing over may be closer than it seems, because so help me you will marry him. Is that understood?" Fujitaka shouted. Sakura didn't answer, at least not then.

"Wait— they, they, who's they?" she asked.

"What? Don't change the subject! Do you understand?" Fujitaka shouted again.

—

Syaoran grumbled all the way to the Kinomoto kingdom. It was SO far! Why did he have to come here, anyways? It didn't make much sense to him. Okay, so he was betrothed to the chick--- the guy was the one who inherited everything. And according to Syaoran's mother, Sakura Kinomoto had a brother. So why wouldn't she be going to the Li castle? He would have preferred that, he knew that much for sure. He hated traveling--- well, that was a lie if he ever heard one. He actually LOVED to travel, it was just that when it regarded a place that he really didn't want to go to, well then he had a change of heart.

"We're here," Eriol replied finally. Syaoran looked up and gazed outside the window. As much as he hated to admit it, the Kinomoto's took care of their kingdom well. The villagers were all taken care of and although they didn't have any fancy clothes on, they were still well-dressed and he figured when it was winter time, they were kept warm. There were no knights running through stealing the villagers vegetables, which was better than a lot of the kingdoms the princesses Syaoran knew came from. He saw the castle up ahead, and also saw a garden--- the most beautiful, spectacular garden he had ever seen his entire life.

The carriage came to a slow halt and Syaoran saw Eriol getting out. Well… he had his slate and chalk. Maybe he could pretend he couldn't speak… then perhaps this princess wouldn't be so interested in him. She had to be--- after all, what else would have made his mother decide so suddenly to an agreed marriage? When his aunt had asked about his arranged marriage to Meiling, his mother had said she didn't believe in anything to that extent. _Well, _Syaoran thought angrily, _I guess she lied. Because here I am…_ he stepped out of the carriage and followed the servant who had come out to greet them. Eriol nodded at the man, obviously familiar with him, and they stopped outside of what Syaoran assumed was the dining room. They heard voices, muffled slightly but still understandable coming from the room they waited outside of now.

"It's not funny. I'm... I have a lot to say to you as to what I think about you right now. Unfortunately none of its appropriate to say as a "young lady" but I'm sure you can use your imagination. Forget it, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." The voice added. It sounded like a young lady's voice, although Syaoran supposed that he couldn't tell for sure.

"That excited, are we? That you've lost your appetite and you're going to bed early just so tomorrow will come faster? I have to tell you there's no need to go to bed— they'll be here tonight. You're welcome to stay awake until then. Although I'd normally disapprove, I've already arranged for a light meal to be served in Nade— your mothers..." This time it was a man's voice who answered. Syaoran wondered if it might be the voice of the king.

"Excited? You have the symptoms right but the reasons are way off. I lost my appetite because I'm disgusted, with you and at the thought of meeting this prince. I'm going to bed because I figure, they'll only be here for so long. Maybe I can sleep most of the time, and not be around them. I'll do like a bear does and hibernate— only instead of until winter, I'll hibernate until this prince is gone. I'll marry him..." the girl's voice was speaking again, and she hesitated. "When hell freezes over!" she shouted.

"That will be _enough, _Sakura. Hell freezing over may be closer than it seems, because so help me you will marry him. Is that understood?" the king shouted.

"Wait— they, they, who's they?" she asked.

"What? Don't change the subject! Do you understand?" he shouted again. Just then, the doors they were standing outside of burst open and a girl--- Sakura, Syaoran realized--- walked out. Well, she wasn't unattractive. She had short, probably around medium-length hair that was a brilliant auburn colour--- the lights, even when they were minimal, made her hair give off a brillant new shade amongst the auburn. And her eyes--- Syaoran immediately hated then that his favourite colour had once been green. Well, now it was… was… red! The girl whom he has assumed was the princess nearly walked into him and tripped once she had tried to step around him. She was on the ground and Syaoran, without thinking, offered his hand to help her up. Wait a minute… what was he doing? This was the ENEMY! The one he wanted to make hate him, so they could break off this engagement. Then again, judging by the conversation he had overheard, she already did hate him--- a lot. He immediately took his hand back after he realized what he had just done, which was good because Sakura stood up and backed away from it. She saw Eriol… and remembered he had a cousin named Syaoran. That must mean that he was…

"Don't offer me anything," she told him bitterly, before she stormed off outside. Fujitaka came out and smiled.

"Glad to see that the both of you have arrived here safely. Please, forgive my daughter, she's not overjoyed at the news of this engagement. I'm sure after she gets to know you better, she will feel differently, but she's never approved of arranged marriages. Her own mother and I never had one, and I fear that has given her the belief that she should wait for true love--- unfortunately, they might not wait for her. Ah, Eriol, I believe Tomoyo is out in the garden, reading. And if you remember, whenever Sakura got upset, that's where she'd go. So… why don't the two of you go there, then?" Fujitaka suggested. He was still smiling, and Syaoran hated that--- why did he have to smile so much? It was so… so… annoying. As if he felt as though there was nothing wrong in his life, so he could just go about smiling whenever he wanted and the world would accept it. Syaoran felt like setting this king straight and telling him that in no way whatsoever did he have interest in Sakura any more than she had interest in him, but Eriol dragged him away.

"Sakura's not too happy, I see," Eriol remarked. "I doubt she will be once she gets to know you, as well. Especially considering I have a feeling, dear cousin, that you might not be exactly yourself around her. She may never get to know the real you--- lucky for her," Eriol joked. Syaoran glared at him and said nothing. Eriol whistled. "Usually, at this moment you would be getting angry at me already--- what's with the sudden change of heart?" Eriol asked.

"Even if I get angry at you, you'll still make wise-cracks. I'd rather focus on what's important--- and that's making princess over there hate me." Syaoran saw they were headed towards the garden he had noticed when they came in, and casually, he asked, "Whose garden is this anyways?" Eriol looked over at him, eyes twinkling and a chuckle ready to come out of his mouth.

"It was Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. The queen--- she was murdered, by a wizard--- loved this garden. It had been Sakura's favourite place to go, and old Fujitaka there didn't have the heart to get rid of it because it meant so much to Sakura. So he kept it maintained, and made sure there were plenty of Cherry Blossom's in there." Eriol added pointedly. Syaoran caught that he was trying to tell him something, but he had no idea what.

"What?" he asked. Eriol shook his head in disbelief.

"Sakura means "Cherry Blossom"… it was her mother's favourite flower. Didn't you know that?" Eriol asked.

"How should I know what her damn mother's favourite flower---"

"Not that, that Sakura was cherry blossom in English. Honestly, no wonder you failed that test…" Eriol muttered. Syaoran glared daggers at him.

"Can we NOT talk about that test, please?" he asked. Eriol threw his hands in the air.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say…" he replied.

"I mean, they're already here--- Eriol is as well, I guess you knew that as well." Sakura added. Tomoyo looked up from her book for the first time since Sakura had gone out to the garden.

"He is?" Tomoyo asked, genuinely surprised. She glanced up and saw Eriol and Syaoran headed their way. She dropped her book and ran over to Eriol, jumping into his arms. She had met him before and fallen deeply for him. Syaoran, who was standing beside Eriol, quickly moved out of the way and pretended to be sick. Sakura almost giggled but caught herself in time. Syaoran, noticing her struggle, smirked. She seemed to hate him so much… what would be more fun? Just ignoring her, or acting nice to her one second and then a total jerk the next? He knew it was mean to think of confusing her and playing with her mind, but it hadn't exactly been nice when her father had suggested to his mother that the two of them be betrothed, either. Besides, life wasn't full of rainbows and leprechauns.

After Tomoyo stopped hugging Eriol, she looked from Syaoran to Sakura. Neither of them seemed to want to go near each other, and were in fact looking anywhere but at each other.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered. Nobody heard her, thankfully. She walked over and stood next to Sakura.

"Syaoran, this is Tomoyo... my fiancé. And that's Sakura... she's the one—"

"I'm most unfortunately betrothed to, got it Eriol. Listen Princess, just so you know? I don't plan on marrying you." Syaoran started to walk away when he heard a laugh coming from behind him. He turned and faced her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The fact that you think I care," Sakura replied. "Sorry to burst your bubble, your royal highness, but I'm not exactly thrilled myself at the betrothal— now after meeting you, I have more reason." They both glared at each other and walked away in the opposite direction.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, three chapters. I guess I'll get this story posted— I never did get to work on my Final Fantasy VIII story at school, there was always no computers there. And that bites. Anyways, don't forget to review!


End file.
